Super Human
by InfinateMoon
Summary: So, this is my first story being published to FFN! It gets short and stumpy! I am sorry! but my mommy and daddy were up my butt! (I'm almost 17, I have no idea why they care.)


~Super Human~

By: InfinateMoon

***Note***

**This is my first Lemon/Smut/Story posted on this website!**

**Be nice! **

Death the Kid x Liz Thompson

It will be boring until about the middle of the story! :D

* * *

The whole gang was having a group date at the movies. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, BlackXStar... And Patty who recently got with Ox. However, the gang had noticed that it Death the Kid and Liz were the only ones without dates. It's a good thing they planned this out ahead of time. "Shall we go in?" Soul stated with a smirk on his face. They all piled into the doorway, buying snacks and drinks they may need while they watch the movie.

They made sure that Kid and Liz stayed at the back of the line, as they didn't want their plan to be foiled. Everybody soon dashed for the movies theater and piled into the row before last leaving Kid and Liz the whole back row.

Kid cocked an eyebrow at their odd behavior.

Patty then got up giggled and said "I need to go pee pee!" Everybody laughed as they knew that she wasn't actually going pee. However, they wern't sure how she would light the emotion enhancing candles under their seat quietly.

Well, she did, and then actually went pee. She came back about 5 minutes in.

The whole gang would peek behind them to see whenever the odd balls would make their move on each other. And Kid did make a move, about 15 minutes in.

Kid couldn't figure out a way to let Liz know that he has liked her for a long time. This was the perfect chance. He slowly lifted his hands in an attempt to yawn and set his hand behind her on the back of the seat. It worked, but Liz giggled, as she soon knew -

Kid then cried out "I'm asymmetrical garbage!" They whole gang cringed as they thought that their plan failed. Liz then got up, and propped his other arm on the back of the empty chair. However, when she was walking back to her seat, she didn't lift a finger off of him. She slowly traced her hand along his arms, and his lean, strong shoulders. Then ran her fingers through his Black and White locks of hair.

This turned Kid on immensely... So immensely that when she went to sit down, he wrapped his arm around the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. She melted into his warm, Golden eyes. He put his forehead against hers and softly said "Liz, please. Make my heart symmetrical." She glanced down at his lips, then back up to his eyes, and quickly closed her own. He slowly leaned in, and his lips grazed hers sending her body through waves of tingling sensations. His lips then pressed harder against hers.

He then tugged at the small of her back, and pulled her into his lap where she straddled him. She then moved her hands up his chest and into his soft locks. A small groan escaped from deep within his throat. His hand which was resting at the small of her back slowly glided down her waist until it rested on her right butt cheek.

She then shifted her body closer to his so that they could get a little more intimate. She broke the kiss as her thighs glided closer to his slowly growing bulge. Kid then took his other hand, and ran it down her body and rested it on her other butt cheek. She shuddered at his touch, and let out a small moan that only Kid could hear.

Kid started gently rubbing his prominent almost fully erect cock against her heat. She started breathing heavily as she whispered seductively in his ear. "Kid, please. Don't stop."

She slowly started grinding against him bringing him to full length. They both started breathing heavily as they rode each other through their clothing. They began breathing loudly enough for the gang to hear them, but they didn't care. Everyone's jaws dropped as they saw Kid and Liz rocking on top of each other.

Then the credits came on... Kid and Liz weren't sure how to get out of there without anyone noticing the giant bulge in Kid's pants. Kid grabbed Liz and started dashing for the door.

The gang laughed as they knew what Kid and Liz were about to do.

Kid summoned his flying skateboard, and turned Liz into his 'sex' pistol before the flew into the sky.

*Fast Forward to the mansion*

Kid and Liz busted through the door attached at the mouth. Kid quickly used to grim reaper powers to close the door, and sling Liz up against the wall at the other side of the room. Kid started taking off his clothes, leaving a trail leading to him and Liz. Whenever he got to her, and started pressing his body against hers all he had on was his pants. Everything else, off of him. Leaving his whole upper body to Lizzes wondering eyes. Kid let his hands glide down her curves until he reached her waist and griped it. He pulled her waist against his erection. She then lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

A small smirk started showing on his lips as he walked her into the bedroom. He slammed her down on the bed, and started unbuckling his belt as he laid on top of her furiously. She moaned loudly saying "Kid, your so super human." He smirked as he started taking off her clothes, eager to pump his shaft inside of her. She sat up, and continued to take off his pants as he took off her remaining clothing, leaving the articles pooling at the end of the bed.

She leaned back to admire kids body. His warm, Golden eyes, the cute smirk on his face, his thin strong, muscular chest and abdomen. Then his massive 8 inch cock pointing at her. Liz quickly thought to herself, "Wow, how could I score the perfect guy, with the perfect body, that I can be around all the time?"

And with that, she straddled Kid as he eagerly positioned Liz for penetration. She sat down, feeling his head against her slit. Then he slowly glided it further, entering her dripping wet folds. She moaned as she started grinding her hips against his shaft that was slowly pumping in and out of her. "Kid! I'm... OH MY GOSH!" She moaned loudly as her insides clenches around his member. "Mmmmmmm... Liz..." He moaned as his white stream of liquid squirted out of his cock. She colapsed on top of him, panting... She picked herself up slowly, and said "Kid, you fill me up."

Kid spoke softly to her. "Liz, I have wanted to say this to you for a long time. but I- I-

Patty came screeching in "HEY ARE YOU TWO DONE!?" And then she started giggling wildly as she started pointing saying "LOOK, SISSY AND KID ARE NAKED!"

They both growled at Patty, until she suddenly flew out of the room. I think Liz knew that Kid had enough of it.

Then she said "So, what were you saying? Super human."

* * *

***I KNOW THE SEXY PART WAS SHORT, BUT I WILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME!* **

**(My parents were up my butt, and I had to make sure they didn't see this.)**


End file.
